M60
:For the variant seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, see M60E4. The M60 is a light machine gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS). Call of Duty: Black Ops Singleplayer The M60 appears frequently throughout the campaign. It is used to defend the C-130 in Operation 40 as it is taxiing down a runway under heavy enemy fire, and is one of the starting weapons in S.O.G., with a version with Extended Mags, or Big Ammo, that can also be picked up in the level. It is last seen in Rebirth, being used on Mi-8 helicopters against the advancing CIA soldiers. Multiplayer The M60 is unlocked at level 21 in multiplayer. It is the only LMG that features damage drop-off, while other LMGs keep the same damage at all ranges. Within close range the M60 is the only fully automatic gun that can achieve 2 shot kills, and can get 3 shot kills at all other ranges. It is almost identical to the M60E4 in Call of Duty 4 with mostly cosmetic differences. Although it deals high damage, in close ranges the low fire rate can let the player down against other guns with a high fire rate. However, at medium to long ranges, when equipped with a grip, the gun can deal huge amounts of damage where other guns such as SMGs would have to fire in bursts. Thus, this is an excellent weapon when firing behind cover, such as out of windows on maps such as Nuketown. Due to the gun's large magazine, the user also doesn't have to worry about reloading. This is useful, as it frees up the Tier 2 perk slot that would be normally taken up by Sleight of Hand. This is especially true with Extended Mags, which places all carried ammo into the magazine. It is interesting to note that, unlike most weapons, the time for a partial reload and an empty reload are exactly the same. The M60 is an excellent choice for players concerned with running out of ammo. Thanks to the incredibly high damage, large ammo capacity, and manageable rate of fire, the M60 has the potential to bring a player to high killstreaks without the need for Scavenger. Combined with the Hardened perk, the gun can pull incredible amounts of bullet penetration. Hardened Pro is also very helpful for taking down enemy killstreaks, and also to help maintain aim on a target when sustaining damage from enemy weapon fire. Some users may favor Warlord in that this can allow the M60 to have both the Grip and Extended Mags attachment at the same time. Grip is useful for reducing recoil, which improves accuracy over long range, and Extended Mags is extremely beneficial in that it places all carried ammo within the magazine, meaning the user will not have to deal with the extremely long reload time, which happens to be the longest of any weapon in Black Ops. Like all LMGs, the gun suffers poor ADS times and bad hipfire accuracy. However, either of these problems can be resolved with Sleight of Hand Pro and Steady Aim, respectively. Which of these makes the most sense to use depends entirely on the user's style of play. Steady Aim is a superior perk for mobility and close quarters, whereas Sleight of Hand Pro is better suited for the opposite. Then again, Hardened and Warlord are also excellent choices. Overall, the M60 is a solid competitor for medium to long range combat, but as many Tier 2 perks can greatly benefit the gun's performance in separate areas, it is up to the player's discretion as to which is best. Attachments *ACOG Scope *Infrared Scope *Grip *Red Dot Sight *Reflex *Big Ammo thumb|300px|right|M60 Attachment Overview Gallery M60 Black Ops.jpg|The M60 in Black Ops. M60adsBO.jpg|Iron sights EDRL.jpg|The M60's old create-a-class image Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) The M60 appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) with its original iron sights, unlike the console/PC versions. It has a medium-low rate of fire and very high recoil ( in multiplayer this can be solved by using the perk : nerves of steel ), though not as much as the XM22. It has a 100 box magazine and very fast reload. In Multiplayer it is unlocked for the allied faction after 150 kills with the XM22, and in Zombie mode the M60 can be found in the mystery box. It looks very simmilar to the MG4 despite the ammo is placed below the gun. File:M60_DS.png|M60 being wield by an allied soldier. Trivia *The M60 is not available in Zombie mode, except out of the Mystery Box for the Wii version. *When the M60 is equipped with extended mags, its pickup icon says M60 Big Ammo. *An M60 with Red Dot Sight will erroneously be named M60 Reflex . *The Gun tag for the M60 is placed behind the rear sight while the player's emblem is placed to the left of the rear sight. *The M60 is one of the few weapons that uses the same model both with and without Extended Mags . *The box that holds the ammo belt is a cardboard box covered with felt. *If you use both a normal M60 and an M60 Big Ammo on S.O.G., you can have a maximum of 1023 spare rounds, making the M60 Big Ammo hold the most ammo out of all the weapons in the campaign and second in all of the Call of Duty series the first being the ACR in Modern Warfare 2 holding 1260 bullets. *The M60 used to have a different create-a-class image, as seen in the gallery above. The same goes with the Commando. *The M60 is the only Light Machine Gun in'' Call of Duty: Black Ops'' that has a 100 round magazine. *It is the only Light Machine Gun in Black Ops that accepts the grip attachment. *The M60 has the highest magazine capacity out of the the guns in Black Ops, next to the Death Machine. *The rear sights are backwards. *The M60 is the only Light Machine Gun in'' Call of Duty: Black Ops to have damage drop off, similar enough to it's M60E4 cousin in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The M60, Enfield, Commando, G11, AUG, and Famas share an identical rear folding aperture sight. *The M60 performs much like the AUG HBAR of Modern Warfare 2, as both are high damage, low rate of fire machine guns with very similar recoil patterns. ru:M60 Category:LMGs